yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Eva Rose 'Rosey' McClaren
First Name Eva Rose 'Last Name' McClaren 'IMVU Name' DemieJ 'Nicknames' Rosey Eve 'Age' 04/18, 17 years old 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'8 feet 'Weight' 125 lbs 'Blood type' B+ 'Behaviour/Personality' * Calm and Practical - None of their promises would mean much if she lost her temper and broke down at every sign of hardship - she keeps her feet on the ground and makes clear, rational decisions. Peoples' preferences are a factor to consider in this process, and her work to make the best use of individual qualities, but these decisions are made with effectiveness in mind more so than empathy. The same applies to criticisms, for others and herself. * Jacks-of-all-trades - Much like Analysts , proud repositories of knowledge, though the emphasis is more on facts and statistics than concepts and underlying principles. This allows her to apply herself to a variety of situations, picking up and applying new data and grasping the details of challenging situations as a matter of course. * Very Responsible - Eva's word is a promise, and a promise means everything. She would rather run herself into the ground with extra days and lost sleep than fail to deliver the results she says she would. Loyalty is a strong sentiment for her personality, and she will fulfill her duties to the people and organizations she has committed herself to. * Honest and Direct - Integrity is the heart of Eva's personality type. Emotional manipulation, mind games and reassuring lies all run counter to Eva's preference for managing the reality of the situations they encounter with plain and simple honesty. * Often Unreasonably Blame Themselves - All this can combine to make her believe she's the only ones who can see projects through reliably. As she loads herself with extra work and responsibilities, turning away good intentions and helpful ideas, Eva Rose sooner or later will hit a tipping point where she simply can't deliver. Since she has heaped the responsibility on herself, then believe the responsibility for failure is hers alone to bear. * Stubborn - The facts are the facts, and she tends to resist any new idea's that isn't supported by her. This factual decision-making process also makes it difficult for people to accept that she was wrong about something - but anyone can miss a detail, even she. Appearance Alignment True Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. 'Clan & Rank' None High school grade Senior, member/newbie of the Safety Patrol. 'What district do you live in?' Garage at District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Student and Owner/Stunt Driver for her father's company, MC (Motor Community). Ever since her father thought that she was old enough to tie her own shoes, then she would also be old enough to watch the stunt men and woman of his company do the takes for the commercials and shows. Eva Rose loved it and at the young age of fourteen, she decided to secretly practice dribing a motorcycle herself, training everyday, she became a pro at the age of seventeen. Why would this come in handy, well she is the perfect girl for the job if you are looking for a fearless driver or an expert get-away driver. 'Fighting Style' Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. For those who want a bit of finess in there fighting, wanna be flashy and wanna kick ass. In order to have this style a master or someone had to teach you this. If you have this style and dont state who was your master who taught you these ways then you'll be asked to fix it. Sei A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Chi Form = Satsui No Hadou = The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Power or Ability Eva rose never knew of her abilities or powers as she never heard about the fact, that she even had them. But after a what suppose to be a nice lunch, she got picked up by the men of her company, she got briefed about it, by her uncle. If she had to believe him, than that meant that she would have this mutant like ability, this power. Her uncle was able obsessed with power and he always strived for more and more, but after hearing the news, that his own brother on his deathbed spoke over giving his company to his daughter and not to his brother, he blew up with anger. At that moment he decided to stay low and close to Eva Rose, making her his little experiment, experiment X. Her mutant powers are strange for a man who strived for power, but her primary mutant ability is an accelerated healing factor that allows her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissues with far greater speed, efficiency, and finality than an ordinary human. Injuries such as gunshot wounds, slashes, and puncture wounds completely heal within a matter of hours and even sever wounds in a day or two. She can't heal during battle and is still vulnerable to explosions and lethal wounds. The effects of her accelerated healing powers extend to her body's immune system, rendering her immune to disease and infection, till a certain level. She is also immune to most drugs and toxins, although she can be affected by certain drugs if given sufficient dosage. Given the regenerative nature of her cells, her powers will heavily slow her aging process. Eva Rose's mutant healing factor heightened her physical senses, strength, speed, agility, reflexes/reactions, coordination, balance, endurance to unhuman levels. She even possesses retractable claws sheathed within her forearms. She releases the claws through the tissue of her knuckles, leaving small wounds which are healed by her healing factor, within a matter of minutes. Eva Rose has only two claws per hand, made from her own bone. So they can break, eventually they would heal and grow back as claw like blades, but it would take months for that to happen. The claws are form by manipulating the bone growth in her hands and body, but mostly her hands as it created these 10 inch long thick claws of human bone. They will only extract the first few time by anger as a trigger, but once controlled they can come out whenever desired. Special skills She is highly trained in the use of long range weapons and specially the crossbow and is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, with intensive training in numerous armed and unarmed martial arts techniques. She has also been subjected to conditioning in which a specific "trigger scent" has been used to send her into a berserker rage, killing anything in sight; her uncle is unsure if this will ever be fully suppressed. 'Weapon of Choice' With a crossbow, archers could release a draw force far in excess of what they could have handled with a bow. Furthermore the crossbow could hold the tension for a long time, whereas even the strongest longbowman could only hold a drawn bow for so long. The disadvantage is the greater weight and clumsiness compared to a bow, as well as the slower rate of shooting and the lower efficiency of the acceleration system, but there would be reduced elastic hysteresis, making the crossbow a more accurate weapon. Crossbows have a much smaller draw length than bows. This means that for the same energy to be imparted to the arrow (or bolt), the crossbow has to have a much higher draw weight. Allies/Enemies Allies: Kin Tasanagi Her Mentor at KPD Akiko Yano Seek revenge together on the Liberator aka The Hunter Cody Tavers Got forced into this strange relationship Enemies: TBA 'Background' Eva Rose grew up in London, England, were she was the only child. She had loving parents and got spoiled with everything her little heart wanted to have. But one thing she was never allowed to do, fight. Being mommy's little angel, she always had to be the wife to be and never the man, wearing pants was a big no go. When Eva Rose's parents died in a car accident, she had to run the company of her father, becoming the director of a rather large company, who had a great deal of power behind it. She found out that her dad was living a double life and now his reality, her dream, became hers.. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Accuracy Users of this ability are capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location. The user's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not supernatural, it is just at the peak of human efficiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability are near-impossible to miss a single/multiple targets. *Peak Human Reflexes The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. 'Roleplay Selection' ARK 20 - EPISODE 31 : FAULTS ARK 20 - EPISODE 40 : BIKER GIRLS ARK 20 - EPISODE 82 : THE HUNT PART 1 ARK 20 - EPISODE 86 : A INFACTUATED SHARK ARK 20 - EPISODE 92 : THE HUNT PART 2 'APPROVED BY' Ooob (talk) 21:49, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen Category:Yanban